1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polarizer-and-compensator assembly and a method for making the same, more particularly to a method using a releasable substrate for making the polarizer-and-compensator assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for making a polarizer-and-compensator assembly for a liquid crystal display panel normally include the steps of forming a polarizer plate that has a pair of protective films of cellulous acetate (TAC) and a stretched iodine-doped polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film sandwiched between the protective films, forming a compensator plate, and attaching the compensator plate to the polarizer plate. The compensator plate is formed by coating an alignment film on a transparent substrate, rubbing the alignment film along a predetermined angle, and applying a liquid crystal film on the rubbed alignment film. Since the assembly of the liquid crystal film and the alignment film are very thin, it cannot support itself for the subsequent processing. Hence, the transparent substrate is required to support the assembly for the subsequent processing, and becomes a part of the conventional polarizer-and-compensator assembly, which undesirably results in an increase in the overall layer thickness of the conventional polarizer-and-compensator assembly.